Quand Ron prend les choses en main
by Lorade
Summary: Un reveil tardif , un baiser volé et une bonne dose d'incomprehension...


Bonjour les tits lecteurs derriere leurs ecrans Vous allez bien? Moi ça va bien ! lol donc voila un tit Ron/Hermione qui ne pai pas de mine et que j'ai ecrit car j'avias jamais fait de ron/hery enfin si une fois amis je l'ai effacé... bre fon s'en fout d ema vie MDR ! alors bonne lecture! mais avant tout :

Tout appartient à madame JK Rowling (sauf mon histoire hein)

* * *

**Quand Ron prend les choses en main... **

Comme chaque matin, Ron Weasley était le dernier de sa chambre à se réveiller. Il regarda autour de lui et poussa un grognement sonore. Il décida de se lever et de prendre sa douche.

Ses amis devaient déjà être en train de déjeuner. Petit déjeuner…A la pensée de cette association de mots, le rouquin s'activa pour ne pas louper le repas le plus important de la journée selon lui.

En sortant de son dortoir, il fit apparaître une minuscule horloge qui se mit aussitôt à hurler : « DEPECHE TOI ! PLUS QUE 5 MINUTES AVANT LA FERMETURE DU BUFFET ! »

5 minutes….Ce n'était pas un défi impossible surtout pour un Weasley. Ron se mit à courir, sortant de la salle commune des Gryffondor sans même saluer la grosse dame. Il entendit cette dernière prononcer quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Plus aucun respect de nos jours…je t'en foutrait des mots de passe moi… »

Sautant deux par deux les escaliers, Ron consulta à nouveau son horloge magique : « VITE VITE ! 2 MINUTES ! » L'immense porte en bois menant à la grande salle était en vue Ron se prépara pour son sprint final et s'élança. Et comme chaque matin, il y était arrivé !

Il ne perdit pas son temps et se rua sur les saucisses. Il en mit une bonne dizaine dans son assiette et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Harry et Hermione se préparaient pour les cours qui commençaient dans 2 minutes.

Ron posa son assiette et alla les saluer. Harry esquissa un léger sourire :

-Encore à la traîne, comme d'hab. !

Ron hocha la tête et serra la main de son meilleur ami. Hermione était visiblement exaspéré:

-Ron, je pense que tu devrai reconsidérer mon offre de te donner mon réveil moldu ! C'est très efficace et comme ça tu aurai le temps de manger et te préparer.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait autour de lui, les plats commençaient à disparaître :

-Mais tu sais que courir entretient ma forme …Bon j' y vais!

Mais Hermione en avait décidé autrement :

-Ron Weasley ! Tu ne partiras pas avant que tu ai accepté ma proposition ! Non mais c'est pas croyable la fierté des Weas…

La jeune femme n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ses levres prise entre celles du rouquin.

Harry regardait ses deux amis l'air hébété, tout les élèves présent avaient arrêté leur occupations pour regarder ce baiser inattendu. On entendit un léger « Torride » probablement prononcé par Seamus.

Ron s'éloigna d'Hermione :

-Maintenant, je vais aller manger…

Hermione resta figée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Harry lui demanda lentement :

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

L'adolescente cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et déglutit :

-Bah non.

Elle regarda dans la direction de Ron, il s'activa à manger la plus grande quantité de saucisses en un temps record.

Assez vite, un petit troupeau d'élèves se forma autour d'Hermione et d'Harry. Les questions fusaient :

-Ron et toi, ça y est c'est fait ?

-Où ?

-Quand ?

-Comment ?

-Vous avez déjà conclut ?

-C'est un bon coup ?

Harry qui était un habitué de ce genre de situation, conseilla à Hermione de les ignorer et de le suivre dans la salle commune. Il préféra laisser Hermione seule dans son dortoir. Harry ne comprenait plus rien ! Un jour ces deux là se disputaient pour un oui ou pour un non. D'ailleurs cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'aucun des deux n'osait avouer ses sentiments…

Et là Ron se mettait à embrasser Hermione comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde…Le monde à l'envers.

De son côté Hermione s'efforçait à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au cour qui allait suivre : Le cours de Potions. Ils étaient en 7 eme année et Slughorn avait décidé de leur faire passer un test d'aptitude au Aspics ce matin ! Jusqu'à ce matin l'adolescente n'était pas plus paniquée que ça. Mais depuis l'événement du petit déjeuner, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir réussir l'évaluation… Car l'épreuve se déroulait en binôme. Et elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre avec Ron….

Et comme elle l'avait prévue le cours de potions était très étrange. Ron faisait comme si de rien était, elle l'imitait mais tout les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Hermione décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main…Et elle le fit. Elle se leva pour aller chercher de la poudre d'Isotopes mais surtout pour s'éloigner de Ron. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un pas, Ron l'attrapa par le poignet et se leva à son tour :

-Laisse je vais y aller.

Sans protester, la jeune femme se rassit. Elle jura avoir entendu un « Caliente » au fond de la classe…

Hermione n'arrivait décidemment pas a se concentrer. Cela faisait bientôt 45 minutes que la préparation de la potion avait commencé et elle faisait tout de travers. Ron, par contre, essayait de suivre le processus calmement et méthodiquement.

Harry les regardait : «le monde à l'envers» pensa t'il encore une fois. Il aurai juré que si un des deux devait faire le premier pas ça aurait été Hermione , bien qu'il n'aurait jamais donner sa main à couper qu'un des deux se déclare un jour…

A la fin du cour, Slughorn convoqua Hermione :

-Mademoiselle Granger, je n'étais pas habitué à ça de votre part ! Vous avez été médiocre…

La jeune fille, habituellement brillante en potion, baissa honteusement la tête. Slughorn s'avança d'un air malicieux :

-C'est le jeune Weasley qui vous fait de l'effet hein ?

Hermione était choquée ! Comment un professeur osait lui parler de la sorte :

-Professeur, je pense que cela ne vous regarde en aucun point.

Et elle partie. Harry et Ron l'attendaient dehors mais elle ne s'arrêta. Elle rugit juste un : « Ron vient par là ! »

Le rouquin ne lui obéit pas et attrapa pour la seconde fois Hermione par le poignet. Celle-ci s'immobilisa. Ron s'approcha doucement d'elle et murmura :

-J'aimerai bien te suivre, ça tu peux me croire ….Mais tu as un cour d'arithmancie, et je suis certain que tu ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Hermione, était littéralement furieuse. Depuis quand Ron lui disait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se préparait à riposter mais elle se retrouva dans l'incapacité de le faire. Sentant la langue de Ron s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, observant autour d'elle. Harry était hilare… Malgré la sensation agréable que lui apportait le baiser du rouquin, Hermione se dégagea et lui colla une gifle dont il se souviendrait bien longtemps et elle repartit.

Bien sur qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron. Bien sur qu'elle rêvait de ce moment depuis un bout de temps déjà. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout ça comme ça. Elle était persuadée que le moment où Ron l'embrasserait, elle l'aurait vu venir. Elle se serai préparé. Elle lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et inversement. Ensuite, il se serai juré fidélité jusqu'à la fin des temps … Bon sur la fin elle s'emportait un peu.

Mais qu'arrivait-il à son grand dadais pour qu'il décide de l'embrasser sans crier gare… Hermione se souvenait très bien les fois où Ron l'avait pris à part pur lui parler. Il commençait par bégayer, ses oreilles rougissait et il finissait par partir en courant prétextant en entraînement de Quidditch…

La journée fut très longue, et les événements de ce matin avaient fait le tour de l'école …. Hermione commençait à ne plus savoir quoi faire.

Elle décida de retourner dans son dortoir histoire de réfléchir un peu. Il était là sur son fauteuil favori, contemplant le feu …

Elle s'avança rapidement et décida qu'il était trop tard pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Ron. Mais Ron l'attendait depuis une trentaine de minutes déjà et n'avait en aucun cas envie de la laisser filer. Il se leva et s'étira :

-Salut ….

Voila qu'il se remettait à rougir. Hermione s'avança doucement :

-Non, ça ne va pas recommencer.

Ron rougissait de plus en plus, baissa la tête et se mit à grommeler :

-Quoi ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air compatissant :

-Dès qu'on veut avoir une conversation sérieuse d'abord tu rougis et après tu pars… Il faudrait savoir ! Je ne suis pas une girouette qui improvise selon ta bonne humeur.

La rougeur de Ron n'était plus de gène mais de rage :

-JE NE T'AI JAMAIS PRIS POUR U NE GIROUETTE !

Hermione essaya de rester calme mais les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux :

-Pourquoi il faut qu'on se déchire tout le temps ? Voila si tu veux me dire quelque chose Ron c'est le bon moment. Si tu décides de partir, je passerai mon chemin et je déciderai d'être juste qu'une amie et rien d'autre !

Ron se mit à crier de plus belle :

-CE N'EST PAS SI FACILE !

Cette fois ci Hermione l'imita et se mit à hurler à son tour :

-AH OUI ! POURTANT C'ETAIT FACILE DE M'EMBRASSER CE MATIN ET DE FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT APRES ! TU ME FAIS DU MAL RON, IL FAUT QUE TU EN RPENNES CONSCIENSE !

Mais avant que Ron puisse répliquer, Une McGonagall en fureur vint les voir :

-Weasley, Granger, puis je savoir pourquoi vous faites un tel raffut ?

Hermione se redressa, ravala ses larmes et répondit calmement :

-Un malentendu professeur.

Elle se tourna vers Ron :

-Maintenant je vais aller dans ma chambre ….

Hermione se retourna et pris la direction du dortoir des filles :

-Hermione, attend …

Ron se tenait, la tête baissée, les bras ballant. Hermione se retourna et regarda le rouquin avec froideur. Ron releva la tête :

-Non, rien …

Le Lendemain Hermione retrouva Harry. Hier quelque chose s'était brisé, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit pour un garçon qui n'oserait jamais se dévoiler :

-Où est Ron ?

Harry la regarda en haussant les épaules :

-J'en sait rien ce matin en me levant il n'était plus dans le dortoir. C'est pas grave, on le verra en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Hum…Tu as raison.

Hermione avait hâte de revoir Ron. Elle voulait savoir, si maintenant quand elle le regarderait son cœur ne battrait plus la chamade, si elle ne sentirait plus cette émotion si subtile et particulière qu'elle avait quand Ron était près d'elle.

Ron ne se montra pas en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, ni en botanique, ni en potion, et ni en sortilèges. Harry et Hermione commençaient à s'inquiéter. Ils formèrent un plan de recherche, Harry cherchait dans le château et Hermione dans le parc. En espérant que Ron ne s'était pas aventuré seul dans la foret interdite. Il fallait faire vite le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

Harry et Hermione se séparèrent en décidant de ce servir des gallions magiques qu'Hermione avait ensorcelé en 5 eme année pour les réunions de l'AD. Dès quelqu'un avait retrouvé Ron, il devait faire chauffer le Gallion.

Hermione ne pris pas le temps de poser ses livres de cours, elle partit directement à la recherche de Ron. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était en danger mais elle savait que Ron avait disparu suite à leur conversation de la veille.

Elle marcha longuement le long du lac de l'école sans trouver aucun signe de Ron. Elle décida de faire le tour du château, ce qu'elle n'avait fait auparavant et suivit un chemin qui lui était étranger. Plus elle avançait plus elle avait l'impression de se rapprocher de Ron.

Et il était là, près d'un ruisseau, adossé à un arbre, en train de jeter des pierres dans la masse d'eau. Hermione s'approcha silencieusement et dit calmement :

-Tiens, ce chemin n'est pas indiqué dans « l'histoire de Poudlard ».

Ron sursauta et se retourna. La couleur grenat tintait sa peau. Hermione s'avança :

-Tu sais, on s'inquiétait pour toi … Tu aurais pu nous prévenir. Et se n'est pas très sérieux de sécher les cours.

Ron la regarda :

-C'est bon tu vas pas commencer à m'engueuler.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois. Les yeux emplis de tendresse, le corps fragile en attente d'une protection extérieure. Hermione s'agenouilla à ses cotés :

-Tu sais Ron ... Enfin… J'ai une question à te poser …

Ron ne la regardait plus, son regard était fixé sur l'eau reflétant le soleil :

-Je suis désolé pour hier …

-C'est trop tard Ron.

Ron déglutit et dit faiblement :

-Vas y pose moi ta question…

Hermione n'osait plus le regarder :

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier, alors que tu n'as jamais osé me dire que tu m'aimais.

-Parce que j'ai pensé que les actes étaient plus forts que les mots. J'en pouvais plus d'être ce garçon froussard et maladroit. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas être un autre l'espace d'une minute et tenter le tout pour le tout …

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et répondit :

-Mais moi je préfère quand tu es toi-même. Je préfère voir quand tu n'arrive pas à me dire ce que je meurs d'envie que tu me dise … Je préfère quand tu es toi …

Ron se releva et tendit la main pour aider Hermione à en faire de même. Elle saisi sa main et se leva à son tour. Elle ne la lâcha pas. Ron la regarda et se mit une fois de plus à rougir :

-Hermione, je sais qu'il est trop tard mais …Je …

Hermione déposa son index sur la bouche de Ron et Lui sourit :

-Je sais …

**FIN**


End file.
